


Solo

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [146]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coughing, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Minami is excited to compete against his idol, but he can’t help but worry when Yuuri looks this sick.





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request on my sneezehq tumblr. Set post-anime. Enjoy!

“You’re competing without your coach?” Minami asks, awestruck by the idea.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replies hoarsely. He clears his throat, noticing the roughness of his voice. “He had to compete in another competition, so he can’t be here right now.” As soon as he finishes his sentence, Yuuri is forced to duck into his elbow with a series of wet, rattling coughs.

Minami is excited to compete against his idol, but he can’t help but worry when Yuuri looks this sick. As they go to warm up, Yuuri looks pale and shaky, but he doesn’t let it stop him. He still looks amazing as he skates, nailing all his jumps despite the fever flush dusting his cheeks.

Yuuri and Minami are in the second rotation for the free skate; Minami, who placed third, goes first, and Yuuri, who was in first, goes last. Despite his nerves and his preoccupation with Yuuri’s condition, Minami is determined to ace his routine. He can’t afford to mess up now! 

He finishes to loud applause, and he glances around anxiously, hoping that Yuuri saw him. To his immense relief, he spots the older skater standing at the rail with a pleased and proud look on his face. “Good job, Minami!”

Minami beams back. “Good luck, Yuuri!” he calls, already preparing to cheer his heart out.

Yuuri’s routine is perfection; each jump is flawless and his step sequences flow smoothly and effortlessly. Minami is unable to tear his eyes away. Someday, he’s going to skate like that.

Everything seems fine until Yuuri steps off the ice and nearly collapses. “Are you okay?” Minami gasps, rushing to Yuuri’s side and attempting to prop him up. It’s awkward due to the height difference, but Minami does his best.

“I’m okay,” Yuuri croaks. The lack of color in his face belies his declaration. His stomach gurgles loudly, and Yuuri somehow goes even paler and claps a hand to his mouth. 

Minami takes the hint and wraps an arm around the taller skater’s shoulders, steering them as quickly as possible towards the bathroom. They barely make it in time for Yuuri to vomit into an empty sink, groaning loudly. Minami winces in sympathy as he lurches forward with another gag, bringing up nothing but bile.

Puking must feel terrible on Yuuri’s already sore throat, and he soon lapses into a fit of deep coughs that turns into retches. Minami remembers that Yuuri didn’t eat much when they were at breakfast, so he’s not surprised when nothing else comes up. Still, Yuuri looks miserable, bent over the sink and trembling with dry heaves. Minami needs to help him.

First, he helps Yuuri sit down on a bench and presses a hand to the taller skater’s forehead to check his temperature. Unsurprisingly, he’s very feverish, so Minami wets some paper towels and places them on Yuuri’s neck and forehead. Yuuri sighs at the cool sensation against his burning skin. “Thank you, Minami.”

“It’s no problem!” Minami insists. “But you’re really sick. I’m going to call Minako and tell her that we need to go, okay?”

Yuuri nods approvingly, no longer able to deny that he’s not feeling well. “You did good today, Minami. I’m proud of you.” Whether he’s talking about the caretaking attempt or the skating, Minami doesn’t know, but he beams anyway, happy to have been done something right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
